Forbidden Fruit
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned by Rashaan Butler. Ganon and Cia has been defeated and peace has returned to Hyrule. But with the peace, emotions and desires thought to be gone resurface, and gives Impa a hard time. Rated M for strong adult themes, contains futanari. NotSafeForWork or children.


Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.

 _Commission by Rashaan Butler._

 **Forbidden Fruit**

It had finally happened.

The land of Hyrule was once more at peace; Ganondorf, the King of Evil, was slain and with him, so did monsters die off. The Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, had been returned to its pedestal, waiting for the time when a new Hero would rise up again.

All was well – all was still. Cia, the Black Witch, had been defeated and magic portals no longer appeared. The Timelines were restored and no longer interfered by mortal hands.

The kingdom was in a state of celebration.

Save for one lone individual: the Hyrulean General, Impa of the Sheikah.

This was hell – a purgatory of the mind as undesired emotions came back, desires occupying her every thought.

Desires that shouldn't exist yet left the proud Sheikah yearning for more, yearning for the impossible, as she often retreated to her closed off chambers, heart beating sporadically and sweat rolling down her scorching-hot body as she indulged herself with pleasured self-abuse of her less-feminine physical traits.

The war had been good for Impa; battles took her mind off her Liege, her ward, the soon-to-be-queen, Zelda.

Her beloved Zelda.

The princess, being only a few years younger than the Sheikah woman, had been under Impa's care since they were little; they had grown up together and soon the informal relationship turned into friendship.

Friendship soon bloomed into love that ate away at the poor Sheikah. Impa served Zelda well as bodyguard, general, caretaker, and advisor. It was the duty of the Sheikah Tribes to serve the Royal Family but the spirited, kind-hearted princess had come to mean a lot to the older girl, something more beyond duty, beyond service.

Impa cared for Zelda, loved her even, but those thoughts and emotions haunted her dreams as reality of the situation was that it could never happen. Romance between them would be nothing more than a pipedream, a desire that would only remain in the Sheikah woman's mind.

Impossible and forbidden. She was not a noble and thus, had not the slightest chance.

It was a miracle that she had managed to protect the young leader, with the princess' plump, kissable, reddish-pink lips distracting Impa at any given moment. Then again, the war had been a great distraction from beautiful, golden hair, deep, electric-blue twin pools, a voice so melodic and coated with divine sweetness, yet fierce and encouraging when on the battlefield, or…

The Sheikah guardian groaned in the darkness of her chamber, her arm tensed as she jerked her masculine organ – a solid length of flesh, standing at 7.75 inches in length and 6.5 inches in circumference, complete with a pair of slightly sagging balls – pumping it with gusto until white-hot pleasure erupted form the mushroom-head, splattering across the floor.

A gift and a curse, the memory of the Hylian Princess' voluptuous body and her heart-shaped rear – a result from having escorted the blonde to the royal bath-house – would never leave Impa's mind.

Now that the war was over, feelings came rushing back as Desire reared its ugly head.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Dawn of a new day.

The Sheikah woman groaned in sheer frustration, rubbing her temples as she did; another sleepless night to further drain her physically and mentally.

One week straight. This couldn't continue.

But what choice did she have? Zelda was a princess – a soon-to-be-queen! – and she was her vassal and bodyguard. A Hylian and a Sheikah; Sheikahs didn't associate with the Hylians in the open to begin with, much less got romantically involved!

Impa gritted her teeth, strong hands balled up into fists until the knuckles turned white.

Feelings that she had thought to be dead and buried resurfaced and tore down the walls she had erected. And she was powerless to do anything about them _or_ act upon them.

Taboo. Forbidden.

Impossible.

Unfair.

Unfair; that word kept coming back to her mind. This whole situation was unfair! If only she had been born as a proper man…If only they had been born into different social castes…then there might've been a chance.

What chance was there as things were now?

Forcing herself out of the bed, Impa prepared to get ready and face the day.

 **x.x.x**

Impa went on about her day like she always did, preoccupy herself as she was making the rounds and inspecting the troops. The garrisons and all equipment, weapons, and armour were cleaned and spotless, weapons double-checked for need of sharpening or replacement. The horses were being fed and washed, horseshoes replaced if needed, and clothes patched and useable.

So far so good.

She arrived at the western training grounds, gaze firmly trained on the long line-up of recruits; most of them were scrawny and didn't belong here.

A sigh escaped her lips. While there wasn't much need of an army now – with Ganon defeated and all – there were still standards to uphold with the Hyrulean Army.

These recruits didn't meet them. Perhaps it was the need to distract herself, or vent out anger that was better aimed at herself, but the General strode over to the now whimpering gathering, ignoring the Captains' pleas to restrain herself upon noticing the dark scowl across her face.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain?" Unbridled anger coated her raised voice with spite. " _These_ are future soldiers? I've seen infants with more bravado than this!"

"T-They're volunteers from the surrounding villages," the Captain replied. She shot him an unimpressed look as he continued, "Once we introduce them to the training regiment, they'll—"

"We as the Hyrulean Army have standards to meet, Captain; expectations that must be fulfilled! These sorry excuses are a disgrace to our reputation and a stain on Hyrule's pride!" Part of Impa knew what she was doing was wrong but patience had been run thin these past months. "Send them home."

Stunned silence.

"But, General-!"

"Send them home. _Now._ " She glared at the shorter man. "My word is final, Captain."

"I believe _my_ word is final."

Ba-bump.

That melodic, sweet tone was unmistaken. Impa turned on her heel, scarlet pools brightening upon seeing the young Hylian approaching her, only for the elation to shatter as realization kicked in. "Your Highness—"

"Impa," Zelda interrupted with command. "Could you accompany me back to my quarter, please?" She turned towards the Captain. "Captain, please start the recruits' training immediately."

The soldier was taken aback but nodded. "Y-Yes, Your Highness!"

Uncertain as to what to feel, Impa followed the princess out of the Training Grounds.

Zelda's chamber was what one would expect it to be; the room was spacious and the floor had a near-reflective deep-blue, smoothly flat surface. On one end was the fireplace and on the other stood the queen-sized bed, near the large windows and the stained-glass doors that lead to the wide balcony overlooking most of the castle. Large wine-red carpets covered the areas underneath the bed and the strangely designed sofa near the fireplace, and large bookshelves were lined up along the western wall, opposite of the bed. A desk made of expensive and rare wood was stationed against the northern wall along with a chair and lastly in the middle of the room was a smaller, round table with two chairs for guests.

Sitting opposite each other around said table, Impa awaited judgement while Zelda, having scooted back her chair so she sat further away, looked at her. It was no use of arguing; the warrior was aware that she was the one who had erred.

"I believe your chosen words were; _"We as the Hyrulean Army have standards to meet, Captain; expectations that must be fulfilled"_ ", Zelda quoted, her expression – or lack-of rather – unsettling. "You are right; we do expect able-bodied men and women to lend their hands to our kingdom's cause, and we will welcome them with open arms."

The Sheikah held her breath. She dared not even as much as sigh in front of the blonde. Not now.

"Your behaviour out there was…unexpected. I've been told from your subordinates that your temper has been…unpredictable these past few weeks."

Her expression became somber. "Has something happened? I'll have you know I've noticed that since Ganon's defeat, you have been more prone to anger."

Impa's brow furrowed. It was true; you could only pent up frustration so much without letting out some every now and then.

Still, stubborn as she was, Impa shook her head. "It's nothing, Your Grace. I merely have a lot on my mind these days."

"If it's going to make you do and say things you later regret, it's not ´nothing´," the blonde flatly replied. "But I'll take your word for it. Just see to it that you don't direct your frustration towards our people." Her features greatly softened, a bright smile curving her lips. "Please, Impa."

Just seeing that was enough to make the swordswoman's heart melt.

"Of course, Your Highness. I apologize."

The princess giggled. "Good. Now, we still have the issue of solving these bottled up frustrations of yours… As much as you can keep them under control, it's no good if we don't solve their source." The younger woman averted her gaze, tapping her chin with an index-finger. "What to do…what to do…"

Impa eyed her curiously, uncertain if she should speak up and affirm that she could handle it alone or hear the princess out, until her eyes caught sight of something pinkish-white from between—

The throbbing muscle in the warrior's chest stopped beating for split-second. Her throat went dry and red pools widened.

The princess, still staring absentmindedly across the room, uncrossed and crossed her legs – enough to reveal that the traditional royal shorts was missing – revealing the source of the pinkish-white spot as the princess' underwear.

And just as quickly Zelda got up from her seat, clapping her hands together as she smiled while the combat-skirt draped around her lower body, hiding the fact that she wore only underwear underneath.

"Impa. I know exactly what to do to solve the root of your frustrations," she exclaimed. "Tonight, come to my chambers. We'll talk more then."

The Sheikah blinked. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness?"

"Join me in my bed chamber tonight," Zelda repeated. "I will tell you more then. Don't be late, okay?"

Dumbstruck, Impa merely nodded and excused herself.

 **x.x.x.x**

Nightfall. The Sheikah vassal strode through the castle hallways and up the stairs leading to the princess' room, mind addled and completely unsure of this, despite the seemingly determination in her steps.

What could Zelda possibly want to do to deal with these frustrations? It's not like she knew that her wonderful, voluptuous backside plagued Impa's dreams, or that glimpsing the fabric that covered her feminine channel had been the reason the swordswoman had rubbed one (and two and three) out immediately as she had returned to her own quarter after their conversation.

Standing in front of the impressive wooden doors, the warrior sighed. This would be a waste of her time, but who was she to deny a request from her future queen?

Firm knuckles tapped sharply against the wood in three successive strikes. Silence followed for but a moment until—

"Impa?" came the response.

"Aye, Your Highness. I have come as requested."

"Please, enter!"

The vassal obliged and opened the door as she stepped inside—

"…"

"There you are! I was honestly worried you would have a change of heart."

The door closed behind Impa as she stared at her ward; Zelda wasn't wearing her tiara and, while it was but a small change, she looked stunning! The fireplace was lit, but the candles around the room provided the majority of the illumination.

"I couldn't refuse a request from you even if I wanted to," Impa stated plainly. "What was it you wished to speak with me of, Your Grace?"

The princess averted her gaze and – wait, was she blushing? It was difficult to tell in the dim light, but it certainly appeared so.

When their eyes met again, the older woman froze.

The sheer _want_ in her azure pools stole her breath away.

"I will not beat around the bush about this matter." The way she said it was as strong and commanding as on the battlefield…yet it also seemed as if she was impatient. "I too have my own frustrations…and I strongly suspect that they are one and the same."

The Sheikah swallowed hard, heart skipping a beat.

"The same, Your Grace?"

"Long have you been by my side, Impa." The blonde stepped closer, her gait slow and alluring with eyes pleading for…something. "As my bodyguard, vassal, servant, and friend. I've cherish this and consider myself lucky to have you. But…" She looked away again for a moment, the sheer vulnerability in her eyes left the Sheikah speechless. "I am selfish. I want more of you…Despite that you are a servant and I am the princess, I want things that you shouldn't provide…"

Zelda was successfully trapping Impa between herself and the door. The swordswoman, her mouth dry, couldn't find the words to speak up. The blonde was close – too close – and blood quickly rushed to the apex between her legs…

"What more of me could you possibly want, Your Highness…?" she managed to query. "Your implication suggests…taboo-related matters…

Azure twin pools gaze at her with heat and hunger. Small, feminine fingers cupped the warrior's cheek, tilting her head forward to present a view of a creamy-pale cleavage.

"What do _you_ think?"

Before she could even register what she was doing, Impa was already meeting Zelda halfway as she leant in…

 **x.x.x**

This couldn't be happening.

Tongues danced the wild, oral tango, wrestling for dominance as the women kissed. They were lost in the moment; minds wiped clean of rationality as unbridled lust fuelled every motion.

She was kissing Zelda. Impa was _kissing_ the princess of Hyrule like lovers did.

Was this real?

Hands roamed over clothed bodies, grabbing and feeling up curves that hid beneath. Given the complexity of their respective garments, the two withdrew, saliva bridging their lips until the string snapped.

They looked at each other; eyes whirled with emotions, hands impatiently fumbling with armour and clothes. There was no mistake in this.

They both wanted it.

Badly.

"Allow me," Impa breathed huskily and the princess stopped what she was doing to authorize her vassal's actions. The golden hip armour, along with the robe-like fabric that usually hung around Zelda's waist, came loose and was tossed aside, clattering loudly against the carpet-covered floor.

Noises be damned, their garments couldn't come off fast enough.

Still, Impa took her time, gradually undressing the flaxen-haired beauty. Zelda lifted her right leg as the Sheikah caught on, removing the armoured greave and putting it aside before working on the other. As knee-high satin socks were peeled off, the General drank in the sight of long, slender legs and forcing herself to not ravish them with kisses.

The pink corset and the plated chest plate proved to be the most difficult to remove but soon enough they were skilfully unbuckled and loosened, peeled off the princess and forgotten on the floor.

Crimson eyes dilated and the Sheikah's mouth went dry. Even in the vague candlelight, Impa saw everything; twin mounds, milky pale and capped with rosy-pink buds that stood sweetly at attention from arousal, heaving with every breath.

They were…beautiful. **Zelda** was beautiful. This utter perfection was bared before the General and, as much as she wanted to touch them, there was still a matter of the Hylian's—

"Shorts," Zelda whispered. "Don't forget…the shorts…"

Impa didn't have to be told twice. Unbuttoning them and hooking a pair of fingers on either side, the pulled the pink shorts – and the underwear – down with one motion.

Her mouth watered. A triangle of golden curls rested above a slightly larger clit, engorged with arousal. Puffy, meaty pussy-lips glistened in the dim light, wet excitement dripping from the Hylian's most feminine place unto her silver-white knickers.

A low rumble akin to growl settled in Impa's throat as she drank in the sight before her, temptation urging her to inch closer—

"Impa…" The sweet voice of her beloved had the vassal ceasing immediately as she looked up at the blonde; the soon-to-be-queen was flushed red as she bit her lower lip. "…You too…clothes…"

The Sheikah shot up, straightening her back as she nervously nodded.

"Of course…"

First to be thrown aside was the armour. Peeling off the foot-wears, Impa's face burned as she worked her way up, stripping off the blue suit and black scarf, standing in only her breast-bindings and black leggings before the princess' hungry eyes – eyes that seemingly stripped her naked with their gaze alone, burning intensively with lust.

Zelda couldn't tear her eyes away; seeing the beloved, sexy General stripping before her sent a bolt of heat straight at the apex of her loins. The rush intensified as ample breasts, slightly smaller than her own, popped free from their bindings, complementing the Sheikah's toned, noticeable muscular body (those abs! _Unf!)_ that remained strong, slender, yet feminine. Impa tugged at the hem of her leggings, uncovering slender legs, a small tuft of blanche curls above the—

…the _masculine_ organ. The **big** masculine organ that stood rigid at attention.

 _Unf._

Seeing it properly for once, Zelda's mouth watered.

Impa peeled her leggings off and tossed them over to the other forgotten equipment, blush burning her cheeks as she now stood bare before the princess. Zelda was an understanding person with no judgement. She would be alright with this…

Hopefully.

When a soft, feminine hand cupped a breast and the other gripping a stiff length, the Sheikah, startled, locked eyes with the princess'.

"All of this." She glanced downwards for second. "Just for me, Impa?"

The General swallowed a lump she wasn't aware she was holding. "…My abnormality doesn't bother you, Your Highness?"

"Nothing about you could ever bother me, Impa." Pink lips curved into a sexy smirk. "And you, my dear vassal? As I'm the princess, I am expected to do this with a man of noble blood. Do you want to do this, still? Taking my body, claiming it as your own, despite the difference in our stations?" She smirked. "I know **I** want you to."

Impa's libido was jumpstarted.

"Yes," she uttered huskily, her body on fire. "A thousand times, yes!"

Azure orbs gazed at the Sheikah with bedroom-eyes, a giggle escaping the blonde's lips as she pumped her hand across the fencer's impressive manhood.

"Then come with me to bed, my love."

 **x.x.x**

This was a dream come true. Or perchance it was all a lucid dream?

Whatever this was, Impa wouldn't waste this chance.

But still…

She glanced down, breath hitched in her throat. Her body was burning as jolts of ecstasy zipped from neuron to neuron, her form rigid as her manhood was orally stimulated by the Hylian princess.

By the four Goddesses, how could Zelda be this talented?

The blonde bobbed her head up and down Impa's cock, suckling on its mushroom-head. Her tongue swirled around it before she resumed taking more of her bodyguard's phallus into her mouth – deeper, still, astonishingly – while cupping the large pair of balls with her other hand.

Beads of sweat rolled down the Sheikah's form. Her heart was beating double-speed, libido as high as her pulse as she rolled her head back with a content moan. Nevermind how the younger girl could be so good at this – Impa just wanted her to continue.

As if having read her mind, the blonde let the thick, long rod of flesh pop out of her mouth, saliva dribbling down her chin, and merely jerked it while she lowered her head for better access to the swollen balls underneath. The bodyguard groaned in approval when a soft, talented tongue licked the full curve of Impa's sack before sucking on one of them at a time, keeping them in her mouth until they popped out.

The Sheikah vassal grit her teeth, grounding herself as to not give in to the knot of pleasure that had settled in her loins. In any other circumstances, she would have been happy to give in and spray her semen in and on the princess, re-enacting a fantasy.

This, however, was a special night.

Seconds turned to minutes – minutes of oral service that had the Sheikah guardian tethering on the edge of ecstasy, balls licked and suckled on by royal lips—

"Your Highness," she finally said. Their eyes met. "It's hardly fair if I'm the only one…"

Zelda smiled at her – playfully, inviting – and nodded. "Of course."

She got up and climbed into the bed, spreading across the sky-blue covers, beckoning her bodyguard with a "come hither" motion.

Impa kneeled before the bed, heart pounding. Gently spreading slender legs, baring the princess' feminine channel, the Sheikah was once again overcome with lust at the sight of such a tasty treat…

The Sheikah vassal pressed her face against the princess' pussy, inhaling the intoxicating scent, golden curls tickling her nose, and lapping up wet heat with a quiet groan.

The Hylian made a pleased sound, creamy thighs spreading further. Impa's tongue ran a hot path across puffy lips, drinking the tangy, sweet taste of Zelda's arousal. She flicked her nimble organ against the engorged clit, paying sweet attention to the sensitive bundle of nerves that had the younger girl quivering and mewling.

A hand shakily grabbed a fistful of blanche locks, keeping the bodyguard right where she was wanted. Impa didn't mind and happily continued; licking meaty, feminine lips and teasing the blonde's feminine channel as hips angled to allow her better access and rocked against a talented pink muscle.

The warm, liquid rush pooled in the Sheikah's mouth, whatever that wasn't swallowed dribbled down her chin and dripped onto the floor. Slender thighs locked around Impa's head, the Hylian quivering and releasing quiet, pleased sounds as the vassal lapped at Zelda's cunt, eating her out with gusto.

Hips rocked fervently, muscles clenching and unclenching from the oral service the pale-haired warrior provided until the princess let out a muffled moan, coating the swordswoman lower face with her excitement until she had rode out her first orgasm.

A full minute passed until Zelda released her leg-lock over Impa, allowing the vassal to reluctantly back away, her red eyes almost black with hunger, neck-long white hair mussed, and panting like a female dog in heat.

"By the Goddesses…" Their eyes met and the princess smiled, otherwise-pale features flushed crimson. "That was…memorable. Impa…I must have you…"

She scooted up on the bed, flinging the golden curtain that was her hair over her shoulder as she was on hands and knees, backside fully presented to Impa.

Impa's mouth watered; Zelda's heart-shaped behind wiggled invitingly, her sex glistening in the low light with saliva and juices. The princess – Her Highness – was beckoning, offering up her most sacred place for the Sheikah, a fantasy the vassal had only hoped for in dreams.

Her body screamed _"Yes!"_ but in her mind, a single thought remained, and hesitation rendered her unable to move.

"…I am but a vassal, your Highness. A Sheikah is supposed to be serving from the shadows…This threshold we're about to cross—"

"You said earlier that you wanted me," Zelda interrupted. "And I want you. Taboos be damned, Impa! We are adults, capable of making our own decisions! I want you!"

"…"

"Please…"

The warrior rose and crawled onto the bed. The blonde looked up at her with hopeful (and lustful) eyes.

The Sheikah offered a warm smile before her crimson twin pools dilated with lust, nostrils flaring and cock aligned against wet heat.

The brief moment – a second or two of contact, rigid flesh against soft, sodden heat – was nearly enough to make the lovers climax right then and there.

"I want you, Zelda. I always have. The day I swore loyalty to you, you conquered my heart. I cannot – and will not – hold back anymore, consequences be damned to Hell."

Strong hands, course from years of combat and training, grabbed full, peachy, heart-shaped ass-cheeks as her thick, turgid cock plunged into velvety depths, spreading those peachy cheeks to reveal a puckered star.

Zelda let out a strangled scream as a second of blinding pain – her virginity claimed and bleeding – turned into a an exhilarating rush of pleasure that nearly wiped her mind clean. Impa's phallus was big, but the way it filled up her cunt – stretching and throbbing against inner walls – made her knees and arms weak.

Impa couldn't move, so lost in bliss that she had to ground herself to now blow her wads immediately. The Hylian's pussy was unlike anything. Her daydreams certainly didn't do the real thing any justice, the way velvety walls clenched around her cock, hot juices dribbling down its length. She steeled herself, slowly pulling out her impressive organ until just the mushroom-head was inside the blonde's feminine channel…

She thrusted it all back in in one go, groaning blissfully as she did while Zelda moaned, shuddering from the pleasure. Impa repeated the action in a slow but even pace, greatly enjoying the sensation of this dream-come-true.

Her heart beat sporadically. Their shadows danced from the flickering candlelight and only blissful sounds kept silence at bay as the Sheikah gradually increased her tempo.

"By Hy-Hylia…!" Zelda moaned, her voice alluringly throaty. "I've wanted this..." Another moan. "For a long t-time!"

What? Impa's mind didn't quite register that.

" _´This´_ ", Impa repeated. "You mean…" A grunt. "My abnormality?" She bared her teeth as she slowly pounded the smaller girl. Her lust-addled brain flipped the perverted switch as she continued. "My cock?"

"Yes!" Zelda screamed. "You're not the only one who's heart have been c-cunt—" She released a string of obscene moans, quivering as she did. " **Con** quered! I meant conquered! For a long time, I've always had these—!" The princess' head fell forward, facing the sheetas she whimpered and mewled incoherently. "I f-followed you to the b-bathhouse, once! I s-saw it! I've dreamt a-about this, since!"

The Sheikah vassal couldn't believe what she was hearing. The princess had been like her; bottling up emotions and desires until they could no longer be contained.

"Many a lonely nights," Impa said huskily in-between thrusts. "Dreaming about this…About _us_! Afraid to make a move… out of fear!" She grunted heavily as she rolled her hips and thrusted harder. "Fear of committing the ultimate taboo!"

"Tonight," Zelda replied as best as she could. "We'll b-break that l-law… I want you, Impa! I want you to claim me, defy the laws, and defy the difference between our stations! Do what is expected of a blue-blood – do it better than anyone ever could!" She glanced over her shoulder even as she rocked back and forth, meeting her bodyguard's gaze. "You, a vassal serving the Royal Family…Claim me, the next queen of Hyrule…"

Soft, pink lips parted to release a throaty moan as she obscenely uttered;

"Fucking breed me, in defiance of the taboo."

The Sheikah went rigid. Raising her hand only to spank the Hylian's lovely ass-cheek, the impact leaving a reddened mark, Impa rolled her hips and thrusted harder.

Deeper.

Fervently and rough. Balls-deep into silky-smooth depths.

Her body was on fire. Glancing down, gaze firmly trained on Zelda's heart-shaped rear smacking against her groin, shifting over to the blonde's writhing form and the way she shuddered from the warrior's unrelenting fucking.

 _She_ was copulating with the future queen of Hyrule; not a noble or a prince, not even the Goddesses' Chosen Hero!

 **She,** _Impa_ , was the only one seeing the princess in this state. **She** as the one Zelda desired, the one who made her writhe in toe-curling, sheet-clenching pleasure. And it was a taboo – it was forbidden.

 _Zelda_ was forbidden; Impa, a mere Sheikah servant, wasn't supposed to ever be this close to any member of the Royal Family.

And yet this Forbidden Fruit was hers to take, willingly offered by the Hylian princess herself.

Impa loved Zelda – and Zelda loved Impa. But it wasn't Love that fuelled their craving for this sinful act; it wasn't Love that made the large bed rock and creak loudly with each thrust or make them groan, moan, and cry out in ecstasy!

The Sheikah bodyguard let out a low, rumbling growl as she mercilessly pounded Her Higness from behind. The way her "girl-dick" tugged on those meaty, puffy labia lips only fuelled the swordswoman's drive and the way her balls slapped against that swollen, engorged clit caused the smaller girl to shiver from the small electrical jolt of pleasure that ensued.

They were in a fuck-frenzy. Droplets of sweat rolled down their bodies, staining the sheets beneath. They were like rabbits in heat – or perhaps dogs – desperate to quench that heat, the knot of pleasure that was building up between their legs.

Ample, malleable swells of flesh swayed with each motion. As much as Impa was a sucker for Her Highness' backside, those tits were too good to pass up and she leant forward, grabbing those soft mounds of flesh as she loomed over the younger girl's slim form with her own, slender warrior-built body, her pace faster and thrusts stronger; truly fucking like dogs in heat.

It wouldn't be long now.

"I-Impaaa!" the princess cried out, eyes nearly rolled back into their sockets. "By the Goddesses…! I'm so close…!"

"Then…together…" Impa grunted, balls slapping against her lover's clit. "Together…"

"A lowly servant is going to impregnate me," Zelda teased, despite her strangled voice. "The people will find out…! The councilmen will be in an uproar…! This goes against the laws…!"

"And we're…going to defy them…"

"Yes!" Zelda threw her head back, a string of obscene moans unbefitting the next queen of Hyrule leaving her mouth as her bodyguard nibbled on her pointy, crimson shell of an ear, pounding her from behind faster and harder, filling her up with 7.75 inches of flesh. "Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YES!"

Pure ecstasy zipped from neuron to neuron, synapse to synapse from the piston-quick pounding, they both squirmed, and writhing from pleasure as sweat ran down their forms, blood pumping through their veins in a rush as adrenaline kept them going, going faster and stronger still, until finally the knots of built-up pleasure finally burst.

With a force like a tsunami, the lovers reached the edge of bliss, climaxing together. Throbbing inches of rigid flesh jerked and pulsed inside velvety depths, releasing churned, creamy cum into Zelda's fertile womb as the Hylian squirted around her vassal's phallus, quivering and starry-eyed as her mind was wiped clean, her world becoming a multi-coloured mass.

Even as the lovers fell to the side, breaths heavy and eyes rolled back, the Sheikah remained inside, allowing the blonde's feminine channel to milk out as much as possible.

.

.

.

.

"Impa."

The warrior blinked. Had she been asleep? How much time had passed? When vision returned to her tired eyes, the room and outside was still dark.

"Yes?"

The younger woman cuddled up against her, feminine fingers drawing small circles on her abs absentmindedly. "You should know…That there is no law preventing us to be together."

Impa blinked.

What?

"Your Highness—"

"It may be frowned upon," she admitted. "But not impossible. There never were any real obstacles in our way, Impa. I love you – I want to have you by my side until the end of our days." She paused, eyes looking up at the Sheikah hopefully. "Will you accept me?"

What kind of question was that?

Strong arms embraced the princess, pulling her in. "I once swore to stay by your side and protect you until my dying breath…Zelda. I have no intention of breaking that oath. If you'll have me, then I'm yours forever."

This was too good to be true. And yet, here Zelda was, lying in Impa's arms.

The blonde returned the hug, a content sigh leaving her lips. "Thank you, Impa."

"But, if you don't mind me asking," Impa began. "…What was that about the law, and the taboo?"

Zelda looked back up at her, puzzled at first. She burst into giggles and a sly smile curved her lips, visible by the moonlight filtered through the window.

"Forbidden fruits always tastes the sweetest, right?" She leant up and stole a quick kiss from her bodyguard's lips. "Besides, it got you all raring to go."

"…"

Well, no arguments there. And speaking about "raring to go"—

"It's poking against me," Zelda stated and giggled. "Looks like the thought is still effective."

"That's—"

"Is my lowly servant going to ravish me again? Despite the consequences? Is her lust for the princess' womanhood stronger than her sense of morality?"

Impa rolled her eyes as she shifted, looming over the blonde who was already spreading her legs. "Minx."

Zelda merely giggled as she threw her arms around Impa's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
